This disclosure relates generally to testing a generator and, more particularly, to adjusting a test procedure for the generator based on an identifier associated with the generator.
Generators are well known. Many aircraft, for example, include generators that are used to produce electric power for various components. Turbomachines on the aircraft are often used to power the generator. Some aircraft use the generator as a motor during start-up to accelerate rotors of the turbomachine until the rotor is rotating fast enough to sustain operation of the turbomachine. Other aircraft only use a generator to provide power, such as an integrated drive generator (IDG). In both of these examples, the turbomachine drives the generator when the generator is providing power. The type and size of the generator depends on the components to be powered and other variables.
Technicians typically test a generator before installing the generator in the aircraft. After installation, the generator is periodically removed from the aircraft for other tests. As known, a component maintenance manual associated with the generator describes the required tests. The tests may evaluate the electrical integrity of the generator and identify potential problems. Testing the generator is labor intensive and time consuming.